(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus that obtains image data from a server and processes the image data, and in particular to reducing delays in image processing that occur when rewriting the image processing apparatus' firmware.
(2) Related Art
Recently image processing apparatuses that include a so-called Internet fax function for transmitting and receiving image information with use of e-mail (electronic mail) are becoming common. This kind of image processing apparatus accesses a mail server regularly to obtain e-mail, and prints out image information that is attached to the e-mail.
However, since the firmware used in such image processing apparatuses is increasing in size, processing for rewriting the firmware may take tens of minutes. Since the image processing apparatus is unable to obtain e-mail or execute print jobs while the firmware is being rewritten, printing out is delayed.